Aunt Tilly
Aunt 'Tilly' Matilda is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, voiced by Bonnie Hunt. She is Sofia's whimsical and adventurous step-aunt and King Roland's older sister who is a Duchess and a brave adventurer. Background Being an adventurer, Tilly has seen and done many incredible things, such as riding a giant and teaching a dragon to knit. Aside from her bravery, she is known to be whimsical, always looking on the positive side of things, and whenever there is a problem, she always has a trick or two up her sleeve. During her adventures, she carries an umbrella and a Carpet Bag that is possibly magical because of its ability to hold more items than it should. Nobody but Sofia knows that the true purpose of her many adventures is that she was doing her duty as the Storykeeper, to give stories happy endings. Physical appearance Tilly has a cape with flower-like crests, a red dress with red-orange buttons, puffed sleeves, a large skirt for the dress and dark brown boots. She has green eyes and blonde hair that's tied in a small ponytail and wears a giant hat tied up with a large red bow. She carries a yellow umbrella and a yellow carpet bag. As a Duchess, she wears a cobalt dress with teal flowers, a tiara, and hair in a bun. Personality In many ways, Tilly is the complete opposite of her younger brother. Unlike Roland, who judges people and things by appearances and preconceptions to the point of being gullible when it comes to disguises, Tilly knows that appearances can be deceiving as shown when she tells Sofia "Things aren't always what they seem.". She is shown to be quite open-minded. Like Sofia, Tilly loves magic to the point where her knowledge of it far outstrips her brother's and because of this Tilly, unlike Roland, knows how to use magical objects. Unlike Roland, Amber, and James, Tilly also knows how to be self-sufficient. Gallery: Tumblr inline mvaxinCO7p1r91n3g.png|Tilly gives her baby brother a hug Great-Aunt-Venture-4.png Great-Aunt-Venture-3.png|Mistaking Sofia for Amber Great-Aunt-Venture-5.png Aunt-Tilly's-Carpet-Bag.png Great-Aunt-Venture-6.png Tumblr inline mvaxvrDv0M1r91n3g.png Great-Aunt-Venture-10.png Great-Aunt-Venture-24.png Great-Aunt-Venture-12.png|"But things aren't always as they seem, Sofia." Great-Aunt-Venture-27.png Great-Aunt-Venture-29.png Great-Aunt-Venture-31.png Great-Aunt-Venture-32.png Great-Aunt-Venture-34.png Great-Aunt-Venture-35.png|"Tea dear?" Great-Aunt-Venture-37.png Sofia the First S01E20.jpg Great-Aunt-Venture-16.png Great-Aunt-Venture-17.png Tumblr inline mvazr9NdCd1r91n3g.png Great Aunt-Venture Tilly Sofia rocks.jpg Great-Aunt-Venture-18.png Great-Aunt-Venture-19.png|Thanks for helping me bake it Sofia. Tumblr inline mvazvvlb9s1r91n3g.png Great-Aunt-Venture-20.png The-Silent-Knight-10.png The-Silent-Knight-7.png|"That is why I never leave home without an umbrella." The-Silent-Knight-9.png The-Silent-Knight-11.png The-Silent-Knight-13.png|Meeting Sir Bartleby The-Silent-Knight-14.png The-Silent-Knight-34.png The-Silent-Knight-35.png The-Silent-Knight-36.png The-Silent-Knight-40.png The-Silent-Knight-42.png|"How sweet." The-Silent-Knight-50.png|Waiting for a kiss The-Silent-Knight-57.png|Tilly and Bartleby dance The-Silent-Knight-59.png The-Silent-Knight-61.png The-Silent-Knight-67.png|Tilly flattered by Bartleby's confession 57 Minding the Manor (4) feat Aunt Tilly, Ballerina.png It's-Up-To-You.png 57 Minding the Manor (22) feat Aunt Tilly.png 58 The Secret Library (4) feat Aunt Tilly -Knowledge is the Key-.png The Secret Library Tilly.jpg The Secret Library 3.jpg The Secret Library much to do much to do.jpg|"Much to do, much to do" 58 The Secret Library (15) feat Aunt Tilly, Minimus, Mazzimo.png TillyandMerida.png|Tilly and Merida 58 The Secret Library (19) feat Minimus, Aunt Tilly, Athena.png The Secret Library 7.jpg Through The Looking Back Glass 2.png|Tilly as a kid Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Comedians Category:Siblings Category:Aunts Category:Adults Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Grandmothers